Chocolate Dreams
by jess-eklom
Summary: A story about a prodigy child coming to the big university and finding out what it is like to fall in love with a chocolate dream...Rated for mild language and shonenai content 3x4
1. Chocolate Lion

Hey y'all! I know it's been a long time since I've written anything, but right now, I'm stressing out so much that it's gotten to the point where I need to do something completely detached from school work for my brain to get a rest. I hope this doesn't come out too badly and I don't expect this to be more than just a few chapters.

**Chocolate Dreams:**

**Quatre POV**

I have always been sheltered. All my life, I've been taught by private tutors or my sisters. I've never really gone to a public school nor have I ever really wanted to. I just didn't know what I was missing. It wasn't until the time came for me to go off and attend a University that I really discovered what it was like to be around people my age. Now, don't get me wrong, I was always a bright child. A prodigy, they called me. I always had a mind for business even though I was very young. As a result, I started taking college classes online. I had been concurrently enrolled since the tender age of thirteen after I'd surpassed the requirements for high school.

Why did I not just attend a University? Simply put, I was too young to be allowed to take classes on campus. The school did not want to be held responsible for the likes of a thirteen year old boy who could too easily fall prey to the other students.

Now, I'm sixteen and a Senior at the G. University. Most people do a double take when they see me in their classes and simply assume I'm someone's younger brother. Hardly anyone cares to notice me, and I'm fine with that.

Student life is great! There are events and activities at the dorms almost every night of the week, according to the calendar, but I find myself usually staying put in my room and talking to myself.

This is the story of how I met the person who changed my life forever.

* * *

Opening Chat - 

- You are now in New Student Orientation Fall 06 -

qrwinner0404 : Hello? Is there anyone here?

RA03tb: Hello. New student, I presume?

qrwinner0404: Yes.

RA03tb: Is there anything I can help you with?

qrwinner0404: Well, actually, I just wanted to talk to someone. I don't think I exactly fit in around here. I don't currently have a room mate and I'm not sure the rest of the people in the dorms really like me too much.

RA03tb: Oh? How do you know that they don't like you?

qrwinner0404: I can just tell. I don't have friends at all... will you be my friend?

RA03tb: Sure. What's your major?

qrwinner0404: Inter-Sphere Business. I'm a Senior.

RA03tb: A senior and you don't have any friends? What have you been doing these four years?

qrwinner0404: This is my first semester on campus. I've taken all my other classes via satellite.

RA03tb: Well that makes sense. Tell me, is there anything besides business you're interested in? Maybe I can point you in the direction of several clubs around campus.

qrwinner0404: Well, I am a big fan of gourmet food, but I can't really cook...

RA03tb: Is that so? I'm a Culinary Arts major, myself. Maybe you'd like to come by the department and volunteer as a taste tester? We also have a CA forum that you can be part of if you like.

qrwinner0404: That sounds great! When can I go?

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

The Resident Advisor gave me all the details I needed to make the trip the next day. It wasn't until I'd logged off that I remembered that I didn't ask the person's name. Since that chat forum was for anyone who was new to the dorms, anyone could have answered my questions, form any one of the five dorm buildings. I had absolutely no clue as to who it was I talked to that night.

The following day, I only had classes scheduled for the morning. I was done with class by 11:30 in the morning and I decided I'd take up the RA's advice and meandered down to the Culinary Arts building, which was adjacent to the Cafeteria.

"Can I help you?" Came a stern-sounding voice from behind me. I had just walked into one of the kitchens and was marveling at all the shiny (and in most cases sharp!) objects in the very large kitchen.

I turned around and found a very stern -looking Asian man with his hair tied back into a tight pony tail and an almost invisible hair net over it. He was dressed in what I would deem the "classical" chef getup with white pants, black shoes, and a white jacket with two rows of black buttons running down the front.

"Oh!" I squeaked, rather femininely, "I didn't mean to disturb anyone. I was just told by one of the RA's that I could come down to this department and ask to volunteer as a taste tester... I'm sorry to intrude...".

The young man looked at me as though he were appraising a market fish. "You look too young to be at this campus."

I blushed, I couldn't help it. "Yeah... I know. I'm a Inter-Sphere Business major and I live in Unity Hall."

"Oh. I know about you. You're that kid who transferred here as a senior, aren't you?" he asked.

I blinked, totally surprised by this, "Yeah... How did you know?".

The young man chuckled a little and extended his hand toward me, "Every RA on campus was told to keep an eye on you. The school doesn't want to be held responsible if some wise-guy freshman tries to do something to you. My name is Chang Wufei. You may call me Chang."

I took his hand and shook it, "Quatre Winner, pleased to meet you."

"Well come along... I'll introduce you to our graduate students."

Chang led me down another corridor to a more professional looking kitchen. I couldn't help but gawk at my surroundings. All around me, there were people busily scurrying around making Culinary masterpieces and all the while making the kitchen look... well... not dirty. Don't get me wrong, there were plenty of things out of place, but it didn't seem to be messy at all. Everything just looked... busy.

"Attention!" Chang called out, "This is Quatre Winner. He has volunteered to be a taste tester for your works. Please try not to poison him with your concoctions before finals." That said, Chang went to go inspect some of the students' progress, leaving me to roam around, but not before he gave me a hairnet and made sure I washed my hands.

I walked around a bit, trying not to get in anyone's way and every once in a while, I was confronted by chefs-in-training eager to get an opinion on their latest creation. Some things tasted gross, others divine, but what really caught my attention was not a taste, but a sight.

To be more precise, I was captivated by a pair of long legs, leading up to a delectable derriere, a long, thin body and a pair of green eyes half hidden by a shock of milk-chocolate colored hair. He was gorgeous.

"What is that?" I asked as I came up beside him to peer at what he was doing.

"I'm preparing for a chocolate sculpture competition. I need to be able to do my piece within an allotted amount of time," he answered as he put the finishing touches on a three-foot chocolate sculpture of a three-ring circus.

I stared in awe at the creation. He had everything from tiny lions to elephants to trapeze artists and a little mini ring leader at the center of it. He had little molded people sitting in the stands and a clown trying to juggle three balls. The result was one ball on the floor, one in his hand, and the third in the process of bouncing off his head. This piece was very detailed indeed.

"That's beautiful," I whispered.

Only then did he bother to look at me. "Do you like it? It's my home."

I blinked and looked up at him "Your home?"

He nodded and pointed at one of the chocolate figures. It was a tall looking clown with his back against a board, little daggers surrounding his body, "This is me," he then pointed at a female figure with knives in her hand, "and that's my sister, Cathy."

I couldn't help but smile, "And I thought MY sisters were bad. I have twenty-nine of them, but thankfully, none know how to throw a knife. If they did, I'm sure I wouldn't be standing here today."

The tall man chuckled as he took some pictures of his piece, for reference purposes, of course. He then plucked one of the little lions from their position and bid me open my mouth. I opened my mouth obediently and he placed the morsel in my mouth.

I couldn't believe how delicious this chocolate was! It practically melted in my mouth! I could have sworn I was in heaven.

"Do you like it?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, eyes still closed and enjoying the euphoric sensation running rampant down my taste buds.

"I'm glad."

* * *

Jess' Rant: 

Okay, I know that was short and this is obviously a Q/T get-together… I just needed to take my mind off Business Cal (I totally bombed my test! ) and I was hungry, so that's where this came from. This fic shouldn't be too long, maybe 3-5 chapters at most. Thanks for reading! hugs for everyone


	2. Chocolate Menagerie

This chapter is dedicated to Keiichisei for being my first reviewer. Also, I'd like to thank SkittleGoddess for her review as well. You guys are the best!

* * *

**Chocolate Dreams **

**Chapter 2****

* * *

**

After that time spent with the Culinary Arts students, the rest of my day didn't seem so bad. I was so excited about the prospect of hanging out with so many talented chefs. I have to admit though, that I was mostly looking forward to being around that tall green-eyed one. I still can't believe I didn't get his name.

A couple of weeks passed and I settled into a routine. I'd go to class in the mornings every other day, then spend a good two hours with the chefs at around noon. The rest of the time on those days, I'd do homework, work on my research papers and pretty much avoid people in general. The days that I had classes all day, I'd end up feeling a little lonely, although apparently some of the chefs liked me enough to hunt me down between classes and feed me.

One of said chefs was Duo Maxwell. He was pretty tall, thin, and like me, had very feminine features. He was totally gorgeous, but taken. Actually, that is how he found me when I was waiting to go into my Business Law class. He was apparently there to meet his lover with a basket of baked goods and found me furiously typing on my keyboard while I waited for the classroom to clear out of its previous occupants.

"Hey Q-bean!" Duo called out that day as he practically bounced over to me. He was wearing a chef's outfit, except it was inverted in colors. Whereas the norm consisted of white pants and jacket with black buttons, his was black with white buttons. His long hair was still braided, though he no longer sported the hairnet he oft complained about, nor was he wearing his chef's hat. What he did have, was a covered basket and a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Hi Duo, how are you?" I asked, politely as always. It was hard to be so casual when you were raised to be a 'proper gentleman'.

"All's good, all's good," he replied, waving a basket of food under my nose. "I didn't see you come by today, little buddy."

I sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. It's just that Tuesdays and Thursdays I have classes all day and I hardly get a break for lunch. I know the CA building is on the other side of campus, and so I don't have time to run over there and have time to hang out with you and eat."

Duo just waved his hand dismissively at me, "Oh whatever, Q. You know you're just getting tired of me and my cooking."

"I am not! I love your cooking!" I gasped, completely mortified that he'd think I was getting tired of his food. Duo specialized in what was called 'Old American' cuisine. There were very few people that could pull off that kind of cooking since the style had died away since the time of space explorations and colonizing. There were very few cookbooks left and from the look of it, most of that style of food was what used to be known as 'Soul Food'. In other words, the dishes never came out the same because the chef added ingredients as his or her mood (and taste buds) saw fit. It was very haphazard if you asked me, but Duo was especially gifted at it.

"Well, we'll just see about that!" He fished out of his basket something that looked somewhat like a muffin, except it was yellow-brown and had something that looked like a bean sticking out of the top. Upon closer inspection, it looked like there was a jalapeno and a piece of bacon on there too. What kind of muffin was this?

Gingerly, I took the oversized muffin and examined it. Well, it looked interesting enoughY

"Duo... What is this?" I gingerly sniffed at it, which got me a chuckle.

"It is a version of cornbread. This version though, instead of just being plain cornmeal is a full meal all on its own."

"What's in it?" I asked cautiously. It was still warm and the smell was mouth-watering.

"Well, there's the general cornmeal, and then there's corn, red beans, pinto beans, a little bit of onion, some tomato, some jalapeno, bacon, sausage(1), and cheese."

I took a bite of it and delighted in the texture and flavors I was presented with. This was really good and I told him so.

"Thanks," he grinned, handing me another 'for later'. "I hope Heero likes them."

"I'm sure he'll love them," I enthused.

He chuckled again, "Well, at least now I know he'll eat it without trepidation since he'll know someone else ate one first without keeling over."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and instead gave him my kicked puppy look, "Duo? Do you think you could come feed me when I can't make it to the CA building?"

"Aww, Quat! Don't gimme that look! You know I won't say no, just cut the puppy eyes, kay? Sheesh!" He grinned when I relented and gave him a hug of thanks, "Although, you DO know that this gives me license to feed you anything I want, don't you?"

I nodded, "And since you're such an excellent cook, I'll be looking forward to it!"

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my man. Oh, by the way, Tro sent you this," he fished around his basket again and came up with a baby-blue box with my name written on the top. "He asked me to drop by your dorm tonight and give this to you since you seemed to like his chocolate and he was going to be busy with preparing for that chocolate sculpture thing he's been working on."

I took the box and thanked him, barley missing being smacked in the face by his meter-long braid as he skipped off again to find his lover.

I opened the box and smile as I found a miniature chocolate menagerie complete with lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my!

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

qrwinner0404: Hey, 03 are you on tonight?

RA03tb: I'm here, can I help you with anything?

qrwinner0404: Thanks for the advice you gave me. I'm starting to make friends with the CA majors and I never have to fear starvation.

RA03tb: Food poisoning on the other handY.

qrwinner0404: Very funny, Mr. Wise Guy. By the way, have I seen you there? Why haven't you ever said hi?

RA03tb: WellY there are several taste testers. I can't be sure if we've seen each other or not. In any case, I have to get going. I have an event in the morning and the next RA should be coming in any minute now to help you out if you have any questions or concerns.

/RA03tb has logged out/

/RA01hy has logged in/

RA01hy: Good evening. qrwinner0404: Hi. RA01hy: Is there anything you need help with this evening?

qrwinner0404: Actually, yes. Do you know anything about RA03tb?

RA01hy: Why? Has he been inappropriate? Would you like him written up?

qrwinner0404: Oh no, that's not it at all! It's just … he was very nice to me when I first came on and after suggesting an extracurricular activity for me, he's become rather distant. I don't know if I've done anything to offend him. I know he's a CA major, but he hasn't told me his name. I would like to be able to find him to at least be able to apologize if I've done something to make him mad at me.

RA01hy: I'm not sure I'm supposed to disclose any information about our RA's over the net, but you can go to the student/faculty directory on the school's main page and look for him. I'll give you a hint: the number in our screen name is the dorm we work for and the two letters after the number are our initials.

That thought made me smile. Now I would be able to find the one person that had introduced me to the people that I'd started to call friends, even if his involvement was somewhat indirect. I hoped I hadn't done something to embarrass the RA. I mean, I didn't even know his name. What if I had snuffed him down in the CA building? I don't know if I could live with myself!

I checked with the student/faculty directory, but to my utter irritation, the site was down for maintenance and updating. You'd think they'd have done that by now!

Sighing, I grabbed my toiletries, bed clothes, and bathrobe and made my trek to the communal showers. I had my own, mind you, but the maintenance department hadn't gotten around to fixing the showerhead despite the work order I had put in last week.

The showers were pretty empty when I got there, there were only two other people occupying the room. I was very relieved my first week here when I discovered that the showers were in individual locking stalls.

"You are such a wuss, you know that?" a voice sounded from another stall. I hoped it wasn't directed at me and began to hurry up to get out of there before anything bad started.

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about," said the second, more quiet voice. It was hard to distinguish the voices over the roar of the showers and the echoes of the bathroom.

"You have nothing to lose. Just go up to your 'blonde angel' and go for it."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not? You're an RA, not a Monk. You're allowed to date, you know."

Somehow, the voices sounded familiar.

"Just get off my case, Betty Crocker, and mind your own bee's wax."

"Them's fightin' words, Green Giant." The voice said with a bad movie-western drawl. "Just go up to the cutie and steal a kiss. What's the worst that could happen?"

A sigh, "I could be charged with sexual harassment, and you know it."

"Pfft. In that case, I dare you. Besides, blondie might like it!"

"What?" The water in the other two stalls turned off suddenly and I could hear the conversation a little better.

"You heard me, go give Blondie a huge, 'I wanna examine your tonsils,' type kiss."

"I can't do that."

"Sure you can," the other person persisted, "In fact, I double dare you. And if you back out of this one, I'll just go tell Blondie myself. I don't want to play parcel boy all semester just 'cuz you don't have the balls to do it yourself!"

"Fine, I'll take that dare!"

I turned off the shower and hurriedly got dressed in my stall, coming out with my dirty clothes and toiletries in one hand, while the other held my bathrobe closed. I didn't bother to look at the two talking in the corner.

"Here's your chance, buddy!" is all I heard before strong arms pulled me into someone's chest and a warm, demanding mouth took possession of mine. My eyes closed of their own vocation and I felt my knees give out from under me.

The next thing I knew, I was kneeling on the floor with my things scattered around me and a shocked looking Duo standing on the other side of the room with only a towel to cover his modesty. By the time I thought to look for the person he was talking to, the bathroom door had slammed shut, leaving me dazed, aroused, and completely clueless.

* * *

Jess' Rant.

How's it going people? I like to think I'm churning these out quite quickly and rather nicely for my long hiatus (if I do say so myself). Thank you for reading and for putting up with all this skirting around. I'm changing the ratings because in this fic, Quatre is supposed to be sixteen while Trowa, Heero, Duo and Wufei are 23, 22, 23, and 28 in that order.

(1) I am taking a liberty here and saying that Quatre is NOT Muslim. I don't have anything against Muslims, it's just that I like pork meat way too much to have Q not want to eat it.


	3. Chocolate Kisses

I know I left it at a bad spot last time, but let's see if I can't do some damage control. I just got home from working 12 hours and it is currently 9:44PM. My goal is to finish this chapter and get it posted by 11:15 PM Central time. Ryokai.

* * *

**Chocolate Dreams**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

I was left completely dazed after that electrifying kiss. I'm not even sure how exactly I got back to my room that evening, but I know Duo had something to do with it. He kept jabbering on but the words were not registering in my mind. I swear, the only thing on my mind at that point was the memory of those sweet lips on mine with the hint of a dark chocolate aftertaste.

I managed to find my way to my bed and I'm sure that Duo was also responsible for turning off my lights and locking my door. Still, he babbled on the way out, but for the life of me, I couldn't bring myself to comprehend simple English... perhaps I would have had better luck if he spoke Aramaic?

That night I had the sweetest dreams of chocolate kisses in the moonlight, and I don't mean the kind that come wrapped in foil. I felt those warm lips on mine over and over again, but I was never able to see his face. That was a very pleasant night.

Since the next morning was Saturday, I ended up waking up later than usual and did some homework before venturing out to find some food. I would have gone to pester the CA people, but today the grad students were competing in various cook-offs at the civic center, and as I didn't have a car, or a ride, I was stuck on campus. I wasn't too keen on trying out the undergrad cooking, but I was hungry, and I did not feel like spending money on some over-priced, low-quality sandwiches at the concession stand in the student union, so I figured I'd brave their cooking just once and risk heartburn.

I managed to find some half-way decent food, and made my way back to my dorm. I was bored and still thinking about last night. Who had that guy been? Will I ever see him again? I know that he had to be one of Duo's friends, but Duo was so outgoing, it could have been just about anyone on campus. The fact that he had referred to the guy as 'Green Giant' did little to help since there were several chefs in the CA department who specialized in vegetarian cuisine. Needless to say, that led me nowhere.

I supposed I had to wait around until Duo got back to find out who the guy was. Why did he run away, anyhow? I'm not very big, and I'm about as threatening as a kitten all tangled up in a ball of red yarn, so what could possibly be the reason.

I sat and puzzled that out all day while I tried my best to wrap my brain around equations involving supply and demand and the tangent lines of demand curves with respect to the budget constraints of hypothetical business situations. I did remember him saying something about being afraid of sexual harassment charges, and Duo mentioning his being an RA, but still, that could be any number of people. Unfortunately, the web directory was still down, but on the up side, my shower had been fixed.

I remained in my room until late that afternoon when I heard a loud banging on my door. Curious, I went to answer it and found myself with an armful of Duo and Tupperware dishes.

"Hey Q! I hope you're hungry, buddy cuz I'm gonna stuff you good!" Duo grinned as he walked into my room with a huge grin.

I welcomed him into my room and placed the containers he had given me on a smallish folding table I had set up in the room. "How did it go, Duo?" I looked at the containers and tried to pry one open, "What's this? It smells good!"

He gave me another grin and waved his blue ribbon at me, "I won first place in my area. Yep, they just adored my Corn Fritters, Barbeque Ribs, Loaded 'Taters, Spicy Chili and Ole American Apple Pie! I won several events, but this one takes the cake… or rather pie." He waved his ribbon for me again. "I got best three course meal in the entire place!"

I hugged him enthusiastically, "That's fantastic, Duo!"

He grinned again, "Damn straight! I figured you'd like a taste of the best food in town, so I brought you it."

"Thank you! I've been starving all day!" I eagerly began opening containers and digging in.

Duo watched as I began enjoying myself and took a seat on my bed. "So… about last night…" he began.

I looked up, "What about it?" Was he going to tell me what happened? Who it was?

"Well… I just want you to realize he's not a bad guy. I'd just been on his case all day and he just reacted. Give him a chance, won't you?" He looked up at me with pleading violet eyes.

"I don't even know who it was," I told him seriously, "As a matter of fact; I don't remember much of anything after the kiss last night."

"Really?"

I nodded, "So who was it?"

He sighed, "I'll only tell you if you promise to give him a chance to explain himself, okay?"

I nodded.

"It was Tr-," just then, we were interrupted by another knock at my door. Duo clamped his mouth shut and let me go answer.

To my surprise, it was Trowa standing there with a box in his hands.

"Trowa!" I smiled, "Come on in. I'm just having dinner… Duo cooked. Would you like to join me?"

"Yeah, Tro, come on in and have dinner with Blondie. I was just leaving anyway. Heero and I have dinner plans ourselves," he grinned and winked in my direction. Hey! He was supposed to tell me who the mystery kisser was!

Duo didn't give Trowa a chance and pretty much sat the man down on my bed and whirlwind out of my room.

"Well… that was interesting…" I said as I stared dumbly at the door. "What was that all about?"

When Trowa didn't answer, I turned my attention toward him and sat down on the rolling chair I had earlier vacated.

"Hey, what's wrong, Trowa?"

He held out the box to me, but still refused to meet my eyes. What could be wrong? I took the box and opened it up, delighted to find a kind of hollow chocolate sphere, composed of crisscrossing chocolate lines with a set of little white chocolate doves sitting in the middle of this 'cage'.

"This is beautiful," I breathed, amazed at how lovely the design was. There were little tiny sugar flowers on some of the crisscrossed chocolate, making the lines look more like vines that had encircled the little feathered pair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly.

I paused and put the sphere back in the box and the box down on my desk, "What are you sorry for? This is absolutely marvelous. I don't think I've ever seen anything as beautiful as that sculpture."

"I wasn't talking about the chocolate."

I blinked, "Then what are you talking about?" He'd never done anything to warrant his asking forgiveness.

"I'm sorry about last night." He still didn't meet my eyes. "I didn't mean for it to happen like that, and I'm sorry I attacked you. I'll sign anything you want if you want to file an incident report."

My heart was breaking at the sound of his dejected voice. He thought I was going to report him?

"I… I'm sorry. I should never have invited you to the CA department in the first place. None of this would have ever happened."

That made me stop him, "Wait, what?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm the one that kissed you in the bathroom."

"No, that's not it…. Are you telling me that you are RA 03?"

He nodded, "Aren't you mad?"

"I'm mad that you didn't let me know who you were when I first got there! That would have been a nice thing to know. And as for the kiss, yes I'm mad!"

He flinched at that and looked away.

"Look at me!" I said as I put my hand on his chin and tilted his face up to look at mine, "I hated it that you kissed me like that!"

"Quatre- I…I'm sorry!"

"No! Next time you kiss me, I want you to stay there and hold me after my knees go weak!"

I saw green eyes visibly widen and his breath hitch, " … what? …" he asked in a small voice.

"You heard me."

I don't remember much after that. What I do remember though were chocolate flavored kisses and a night of chocolate dreams that followed.

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Jess' rant:**

Okay, peoples! It is currently 10:38PM and the chapter is done, as promised. I'm anticipating this being posted before 11PM (Central time) and am looking forward to your comments. Yes, I know this is a short story, but I did promise it would be really short with no more than 3-5 chapters. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you all are still around when I come out of hiding again for whenever my next story decides to be written. Until then, ENJOY!


End file.
